5tray
5tray (Romaji: Sutorei; Kana: ストれい), the infamous White Devil (Romaji: Howaito Debiru; Kana: ホワイト・デビル), is a Ritian Assassin-Insectivorous Plant, a member of a guild named the Ship of Fools, a member of a party named the Clapham Twelve, and the leader of a party named the Vinland Strays. In addition, he is the protagonist of ''Quest Giver Stray''. In the real world, he is a Black-Muscogee American named Jonathan Renshaw. As someone who has been playing Elder Tale for a decade, from the time when he was 13 to his present age of 23, he is a veteran among veterans. As such, he is well-acquainted with Vinland — his home server — and the rest of Theldesia as well. Personality WIP.... Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Throughout the entirety of his history as a player of Elder Tale, from the time he was 1st-level to the time he was 90th-level, 5tray was a PKer. However, unlike a supermajority of PKers, 5tray did not PK those whom were of lower level than him. But rather, 5tray PKed those whom were either of equal or greater level than him. In addition, 5tray did not limit his PKing to a single area. Nor did 5tray limit his Pking to single region or even a single server! But rather, 5tray PKed throughout the entirety of Theldesia. Consequently, unlike a supermajority of solo PKers, 5tray managed to make a name for himself. To the point where he became somewhat of a household name among the veteran players of Elder Tale. At some point in time, while 5tray was PKing throughout Yamato, an anonymity — whom had been PKed by 5tray in the past — hacked an NPC into offering to pay a preposterous amount of gold for the head of 5tray. Because the NPC's offer seemed to be a legitimate quest rater than a vengeful bounty; the offer was accepted by a large number of solo players, parties, and even guilds! Consequently, 5tray was ambushed and assaulted again and again and again and again. However, instead of avoiding the ambushes and assaults by leaving Yamato, 5tray met the ambushes and assaults head-on! Eventually, after a month of overcoming ambush after ambush and assault after assault, 5tray was challenged by the Debauchery Tea Party. Without hesitation, 5tray accepted the Debauchery Tea Party's challenge. Subsequently, 5tray engaged the Debauchery Tea Party. Eventually, after an hour — and some — of combats, the Debauchery Tea Party managed to defeat 5tray. Unfortunately for the Debauchery Tea Party, before they managed to procure the preposterous amount of gold from the NPC, the NPC was unhacked by F.O.E. Entertainment. Afterward, in the wake of his stint as a sort of unofficial event, 5tray one of the most — if not the most — famous PKers in Yamato. However, because a supermajority of Yamato's players considered 5tray to be a lame name for a PKer, the players of Yamato would come to refer to him as Shiroki (Kanji: 白鬼; English: White Devil). As a result, 5tray's fame as an unofficial event remained in Yamato and Yamato alone. For most of the other servers' players failed to realize that 5tray was the Shiroki guy that the Yamato server was bustling about. The Catastrophe When the Catastrophe occurred, 5tray was talking to an NPC. Subsequently, before the managed to finish his conversation with the NPC, 5tray abruptly found himself — as in Jonathan Renshaw the player rather than 5tray the player character — lying upon one of the streets of Gotham. Subsequently, after it became apparent to him that he was not dreaming, 5tray was quick to get in contact with the embarrassingly small amount of people whom he had managed to befriend while Elder Tale was a game rather a reality. Not long after, in order to both protect their interests and themselves and troll others, 5tray and those players united into a guild named the Ship of Fools. Notably, because he was unable to acclimate himself to the difference in gravity between PKing through a character and PKing in person, 5tray retried as a PKer. Consequently, 5tray fell into a deep depression at the lost his purpose in life as a player of Elder Tale. The Clapham Twelve At a later date, as a prelude to the seizure of Big Apple from The Family, Tantalus attempted to seize Gotham from the Rogues Gallery. Fortunately for the Gothamese, the Rogues Gallery managed to rout Tantalus from Gotham. And unfortunately for Tantalus, their attempt to seize Gotham had exposed their practice of slavery to the Gothamese. Consequently, out of the desire to disbanding Tantalus for its enslavement of adventurers and landers alike, twelve of the Gothamese would form a party named the Clapham Twelve. One of those twelve was 5tray. Whom was simply desperate to find a worthy use of his skills as a PKer. Not long after the formation of the Clapham Twelve, one of the Clapham Twelve heard a rumor about a phenomenon called a reality bug. Not long after, because a trustworthy informant warned Hexcalibur — another member of the Clapham Twelve — that Tantalus was attempting to procure the reality bug for itself, Hexcalibur asked 5tray to assist in an investigation of the reality bug. Eventually, after two and a half months of investigation, 5tray and Hexcalibur managed to confirm — without a shadow of a doubt — the existence of the reality bug. Subsequently, 5tray and Hexcalibur decided to procure the reality bug and then use the reality bug as a means of defeating Tantalus. Shortly before the beginning of Quest Giver Stray, Hexcalibur entrusted 5tray with the tasking of capturing one of the world glitches that were said to have been spawned by the reality bug. Not long after, while 5tray was tracking one of those world glitches, 5tray just so happened to chance upon Siarhei Kovalyuk. Much to 5tray's bewilderment and chagrin, as soon as Siarhei caught sight of him, Siarhei confessed to him. Needless to say, 5tray turned Siarhei down. However, out of sympathy for Siarhei, 5tray accepted Siarhei's offer to become a member of his party. Thus is how the Vinland Strays came into being. Not long after, 5tray and Siarhei journeyed to Roanoke in pursuit of the World Glitch. Not long after, alongside 106 other individuals, 5tray and Siarhei were stranded on Roanoke by the abrupt and sudden appearance of Hurricane Typhos. All Breaker Arc Subsequently, at the very beginning Quest Giver Stray, 5tray and Siarhei are venturing into the heart of Roanoke in search of the World Glitch... Build and Equipment Build In terms of build, equipment, and tactics; 5tray is a Burst-Type Shadow Blade. He is lacking in stealth, so he compensates by having an abundance of speed and strength. So, instead of sneaking up on his target and then launching an assault before his target is aware of his presence, 5tray blitzkriegs his target and thereby launches an assault before his target is able to react to his presence. And instead of attacking with accuracy in order to strike the vulnerable portions of his target's body, 5tray attacks with abandon in order to focus on striking with as much force as possible. Of course, as a Ritian Assassin, 5tray is burdened with a severe lack of health. To make matters worse, 5tray considers the mitigation of an opponent's hate to be a cowardly tactic. So he abstains from the use of any and all hate-mitigating skills. Consequently, 5tray is far more dependent on movement skills than the average Burst-Type Shadow Blade. Fortunately for 5tray, as a high level Insectivorous Plant, he is able to use moisture and sunlight as a means of recovering from any damage that is inflicted upon him. Thus, on most days and some nights, 5tray is able to function as an evasion-type tank by simply evading until he manages to recover from any damage that anyone has managed to inflict upon him. In addition, also because of his status as a high level Insectivorous Plant, 5tray boasts a buff to his durability. Together with his light armor, the buff makes 5tray as tough as an adventurer in heavy armor. As a result; 5tray does not take so much as half as much damage as any other adventurer of his race, class, and build. Unfortunately for 5tray, as an Insectivorous Plant, he is vulnerable to all kinds of fire. Consequently, in order to avoid being in possession of a weakness that is as easily exploitable as a vulnerability to fire, 5tray has to stay equipped with the Hellictor's Charm. While the Hellictor's Charm may not be bad choice for an equip, it is an opportunity cost. Because keeping the Hellictor's Charm equipped prevents 5tray from equipping a more versatile item in its place. [http://log-horizon.wikia.com/wiki/Overskills Oral Art]'' ~ Offline Play'' 5tray's oral art is Offline Play (Romaji: Ofurain Pure; Kana: オフライン・プレー). It allows him to isolate his existence from the existence of EVERY other adventure, in a manner that is identical to the days where he would play Elder Tale offline in order to isolate his avatar from the avatars of every other player of Elder Tale. Because of his reputation as a PKer, it was difficult for 5tray to grind for levels and upgrade his equipment. Because, whenever he attempted to do either of those thing, 5tray would inevitably be harassed by either those whom wanted to make a name for themselves by Pking him or those whom wanted to make him experience the pain that he had made a habit of inflicting upon others. Thus, in order to level grind and upgrade his equipment in peace, 5tray had to play Elder Tale offline rather than online. Initially, 5tray would only play offline when he wanted to grind for levels or upgrade his equipment. But eventually, as his growing reputation made it more and more difficult for him to do ANYTHING other than PK, 5tray begun to always play offline and only play online when he wanted to engage in PKing. It even got the point where 5tray would go offline in order to play through a new quest line with NPCs rather than play through the quest line with other players. As a result of his history with the offline mode of Elder Tale, 5tray is able to shift his reality between an "online" mode and an "offline" mode. In the "online" mode; 5tray is able to perceive, be perceived by, and interact with other adventurers. While in the "offline" mode; 5tray is unable to perceive, be perceived by, and interact with other adventurers. Needless to say, while Offline Play may be an effective weapon against adventurers, it's absolutely useless against non-adventurers. Equipment Stage 1 Trivia WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Race of Ritual Category:Male Category:Real Life Male Category:Assassin Category:Mystic Rogue Category:Player Killer Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack